This invention relates to a scent control. More specifically this invention relates to a scent eliminating locker.
Coats, clothing, and other tangible objects over time develop an odor. In particular, while clothes can be washed after an individual wears them, coats are rarely washed. Further, sometimes clothing is worn very briefly and an individual does not desire to wash the clothing based off just a brief wearing of the item.
Unfortunately, over time clothing and coats when not washed will retain odor. In particular, over time as a result of natural body odor, sweat, dirt and the like clothing, and specifically coats, can begin to have a distinct odor. In particular, for individuals that smoke it is not unusual for a coat and clothing to retain a distinct smoke odor. This odor is unpleasant, offensive to other people, and undesirable.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a locker for clothing that eliminates scent.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a scent eliminating locker that removes smoke odor from a tangible object.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a scent eliminating locker that can be used to remove odor from athletic equipment as well as to provide a sterilizing affect.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent form the specification and claims.